


Bad Day?  Run to the Fae

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Powers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, I hope I did it, Intrulogical, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, There is cursing, You can interpret it as you wish tho, because Remus canonically curses, my attempt at, platonic, small depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Logan was having many disturbing thoughts.  He did what any rational person would do and ran into a forest full of dangerous mythical creatures.  He's found by a gentle man named Remus who describes himself as a nightmare.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Bad Day?  Run to the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Mthevlamister here. Just a quick reminder than you can request fic ideas. You can either request them here, or you can go to my Tumblr to request (username is the same). My restrictions are still the same as last time I mentioned it.  
> My next fic will probably be analogical as I haven't gotten any other requests, but that's okay.  
> Also, if I'm slow writing, I am attending summer courses because I wanted to fill out requirements, and it's almost over. This means I'm prepping for fall classes and taking finals at the same time.
> 
> Also, if you go on my Tumblr and see math, it's because that's my major. So be aware the first thing you see may be my notes on the limit comparison test.

Logan was having a very bad day. First of all, no one would listen to him. He had so many plans to fix what was wrong with their village, but the arguing from his fellow leaders overpowered his voice, and they refused to listen to reason. They needed defense rather than offense, but no one believed him. Offense was key, they claimed. Destroy the forests surrounding them! Wipe out the monsters! There were no monsters. Logan tried to explain time after time that the monsters were the guardians that protected the land, and they had already prolonged their stay. Defensive measures were the only way they could continue to live there. They couldn't keep damaging the world surrounding them. That was only cause for disaster, and it was one Logan refused to live through. He packed his things, sneaking out of the village once the sun set, setting off to a neighboring town far north of his own. It would be a three day travel if he planned accordingly, only sleeping for approximately six hours per night.

The other reason that day sucked was due to the fact that Logan hadn't really adventured much. Sure, he studied the forest and the creatures in it enough to make himself aware of how to properly tread the grounds, but he wasn't prepared for walking well over sixty mile walk. His legs kind of hurt, but he focused on the compass in his hand to keep his mind off the aching he felt. He left at sundown, and it was nearly sunrise. Sleeping during the day was safest. At night, the actual scary things came out. Never trust the faeries, don't distract the tommyknockers, and tread lightly in demon resting areas. According to his map, he was in a section of the forest that most creatures tended to avoid. It was probably best to keep moving, but a clearing he came upon looked so peaceful. A bed of moss laid out before him, and he felt himself grow tired just looking at it. It was a trick, but as he tried to pass it he felt himself get more and more exhausted. It became too much, and he collapsed on the moss which was surprisingly soft for being so dry. He put his glasses down next to him before closing his eyes, intending to rest.

His mind began racing. Awful things. He feared he'd be torn limb from limb, eaten slowly. His house being burnt to the ground by his angry citizens, cursing him for leaving them in such a vulnerable state. He thought of all the people who he had let down, and how they would find him and torture him to seek vengeance. It was truly a battle between his intellect and his imagination. None of the people he knew would do such things, but his mind kept telling him about the different ways they'd kill him once he was found, if a monster did not get him first. He could be turned away from the neighboring village. He may need to defend himself. Violence was never the answer unless it was inflicted on him first and was the last result. He had to plan how to kill if needed. It would happen. He was sure of it. He wasn't as strong as some of the butchers, but he knew how to wield a knife and the most vulnerable areas to attack on a human body.

"What the fuck?"

Logan sat up, looking around. Even in his exhaustion, he knew to be alert. There were no figures near him. He looked up in the trees, expecting a dryad or nymph. There was nothing. He definitely heard a voice near him.

"You have some funny thoughts, don't you?"

Logan turned his head, rubbing his eyes. He squinted a bit, wondering if it was due to the fact he was without his glasses. He reached for them, but he discovered they weren't there. Great. He tried to stand, but he felt his legs refused to cooperate.

"Well I'm not just going to let you get up and hurl yourself off a cliff. With the thoughts you're having, I wouldn't trust you to keep traveling. Where are you heading?"

"Please return my glasses. I can't see you."

Logan was vaguely aware of the sound of breaking sticks behind him. His glasses were placed in his hand, and he felt sharp nails scrape against his palm. He put his glasses on, not turning around.

"So, been awhile since I had company! What's your name? I'm Remus!"

"I know better than to give my name to you."

"Oh, I'm not one of those people. I don't take names. I just told you mine! That's alright though, I know it's Logan! Your thoughts are pretty loud right now, huh? And no, I'm not a demon. Stop thinking that. I mean, maybe I am, depends on what you'd consider a demon! I'm more of a nightmare. Something you'd tell kids to make them behave. What's your word for us? Boogeyman? That's it! I'm the embodiment of nightmares. Influence dreams. See what you're thinking. Lots of teeth. I think I'm beautiful! My brother doesn't, but he's been blessed with being a 'good' fairy or whatever that is." Logan felt someone breathing on his neck, and he could hear the teeth Remus mentioned gnashing together as he spoke.

"How scary are you?" 

"Well, for you I took a human form. I can shift. It's how I keep my sector free of other fae, but you saw my bed and decided to take a little nap. Don't know what compelled you to lay down on my bed. I took the sleeping charms off years ago. I'd guess some sort of placebo thought that of course there'd be a sleeping charm. You look like you need it."

Logan slowly turned his head. Remus looked human. The only thing that showed he wasn't was his hundreds of jagged teeth and long, sharp nails. He grimaced at the sight but managed to conceal it before Remus could see. "You know my name already. What will you do with it?"

"I said nothing. Are you not listening? That's rude. You're being rude. Your thoughts are real fucked too. I'll chalk it up to you being tired! Why don't you rest your head on the moss again? Get some sleep."

It sounded like such a good idea. Logan tried to keep his eyes open, but Remus touched his face and suddenly he was struggling to stay awake. He slumped over, his head against the other's shoulder. "What'd you do?"

"Sleeping charm. An actual one this time. You are having awful thoughts. I think you need a charm so you'll have good dreams. Don't want you to turn into a murderer. As funny as it would be to have another person lose it in the woods and come out a cannibal, I think you have a reputation to uphold. If you ever want to lose that, you can live in the forest."

"No privacy." Logan mumbled, closing his eyes. 

"Plenty of privacy with me! I'd keep all those bad people away."

Logan couldn't respond. He fell asleep with his last sense of the real world being Remus laying him down on the moss bed again.

* * *

Logan often felt himself slipping back to disturbing thoughts. Thinking of awful things he'd like to do to people. He ended up returning to his own village after his run-in with Remus, but that only ended up damaging his psyche. He felt himself get driven to rage more often than he could count, and he would always want to do horrid things to his fellow townspeople. Maybe it was the stress. Maybe it was the fact he felt the others ridicule him for his passions. He didn't know.

He felt himself finally break when the village was almost destroyed due to their negligence. They tried to attack the spirit of the forest, and now they were doomed. Their crops were demolished, they lost their drinking and bathing water, and all they had was their cattle. That'd only last them so long. Logan nearly begged the spirit to finish them off. Destroy them as well. He realized they were dead the minute he had those thoughts. They wouldn't be able to relocate without fearing the spirit or other creatures that'd hunt them. The water guardians would dehydrate them until they were a second from death. The crops would always fail. Their meat would rot. Maybe he was being dramatic, but Logan thought they all deserved it. They deserved to suffer.

He deserved to suffer the same fate for being unable to stop them.

He awoke each morning in the forest. He would always be on the moss bed. Today was no different than the last four months. A wooden bowl of cool water was next to him, and a plate of fresh fruits laid on his other side. Remus was sitting right across from him, staring. "You've been having those thoughts again, haven't you?"

"Hello Remus." Logan said, not hesitating to lift the water bowl to his lips. He took two gulps before putting it down. "Have you changed the food to one that forces me to stay here yet?"

"You were going to die! I'm not forcing you to do anything, but you don't deserve the punishment they got because they wouldn't listen to you! You deserve better! You can go back, but I'll always bring you back here for sustenance. You can stay here this time! This can be your life! Safe from the world and judgement of others. I'll listen to what you say, and you'd be allowed to use my charms to have good thoughts. I promise. Scouts honor."

"It's very tempting, but I feel as though I have let everyone down by not stopping the attack plans. I am equally at fault."

"They wouldn't listen! That's not justification for your death! You are worth more than the thoughts in your head are telling you. Please, stay."

"Make me." Logan was begging. He really hoped Remus would find a way to force him to stay. Logan couldn't, by any means, make himself stay without convincing himself he couldn't physically leave.

"Wait here." Remus said before he scurried out of the clearing. Logan helped himself to the fruit as he waited, looking at the sky. It was raining. He didn't know how Remus did it, but there was a barrier over the clearing. He was dry. He could step out of the clearing to feel the rain if he wanted, but for now he drank his water. He heard the scurrying return, and Remus was in front of him with a slice of bread with butter spread upon it. "Okay, so my brother keeps food that enchants humans around because he's really into some human guy, but only if the guy consents obviously. You're consenting now, right?"

"I am."

"This food will have an effect on you. You'll be, as I said, enchanted. I will not let you return to the human world ever again. You will be in the fae realm for the rest of your life. This will not turn you into an animal. Sometimes the food does that. Still consenting?"

"Yes."

Remus put the bread in his hands, watching as Logan took a bite. The change was immediate. Suddenly the moss was all over the ground, and it was darker. Remus wasn't a storybook fairy. His sector of land was not bright and happy, but rather dark and damp, yet Logan couldn't bring himself to mind as the barrier over the clearing dissipated, and he felt the rain drizzle down on him. He was safe, and he felt at home with Remus in his land.

"Logan? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"You having any bad thoughts?"

"Not at all. I feel wonderful." He did. He was staring at Remus in his true form. He had red eyes, and there was something that wasn't quite saliva dripping from his mouth. His teeth and claws were sharper. He was so much taller than when he was in his human form. His body contorted with weird edges, looking as though bones were poking out of his skin. A nightmare indeed, but he was beautiful, and he was all Logan could focus on. "Remus--"

"I know, you're still effected by the food. Just know this is horrifying to most people. I'm scary. You're just in a foggy haze. You will never find me scary, but I am terrifying."

Logan nodded, taking a strawberry from the plate. Not really hungry, but entranced. He should be documenting the experience, he knew this. He would document it in the morning when he wasn't so fixated on the creature before him. Time must have passed, because Remus picked him up, carrying him to the center for him to sleep again. It didn't take much, just a touch of the forehead, and suddenly he was out.

Protected and safe, he wouldn't have the thoughts again.

**Author's Note:**

> I did so much research into boogeymen I--  
> Did you know they're sometimes considered protectors? I didn't! Fuck yeah dude! That's awesome!  
> I wish I was taught that! Instead my dad told me if I didn't clean my room, the messy room monster would come and eat me because that monster ate all the other monsters!


End file.
